Guarding The Light (Star Wars Rebels One Shot)
by NightwingNinja17
Summary: The crew rescues Kanan from the hands of the Emperor and have a joyous and tearful reunion with Spector 1. Disclaimer: I don't own rights to Star Wars Rebels. !Contains Spoilers for Rebel Resolve! This is a fanfiction of what I want to happen in the Season Finale of season 1 and I have seen the first part of it. Don't know what's actually going to happen when I write this!
1. Kanan's POV

**Hey guys! I'm back except for this time it's going to be a one shot! I was inspired by the picture that is my new profile picture, that when Kanan is reunited with Ezra after his ordeal with the Empire, its emotional especially for Ezra who was beginning to believe that Kanan was dead. Some of this is my own imagination as to what will happen, so don't take it as it actually happened. **

**WARNING! This does contain spoilers for the episode Rebel Resolve (the first part of the season finale) So read at your own risk! Don't say I didn't warn you! **

**I have not seen the Season 1 Finale yet so I don't know exactly what happens, but this is what I REALLY want to happen. I heard from the core cast of the show that the two part season finale is a heart wrencher. I honestly can't wait for Fire Across the Galaxy to come out so that I can watch Rebel Resolve and that one together. But here's for hoping that it's going to end good! Anyway I'll get to the story! Have fun and please review if you enjoyed it!**

**Update on my other stories! **

**I forgot that I wanted to update you guys on some of my Star Wars fan fictions. I'm currently writing four other Star Wars fanfics other than this one shot but I believe the only ones I have posted here and More than Meets the Eye and Ohana. I'm currently writing both on Wattpad. I haven't gotten to write any more to either of them much since school has started for me. I have my Star Wars Rebels Fanfic there (no chapters officially posted there yet) and another Star Wars: The Clone Wars Fanfic that follows my OC. I use Wattpad more now that I don't have as much access to my computer as I used to and it's also an easy way to bring my work on the go since it has an app. But anyway I hope to get more chapters posted here soon and if you want to read any of my stories on Wattpad (Have other stories posted there too) my username is JediPiggyPrime. Sorry for that rant but hope you enjoy!**

**Kanan's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I was free. I was tired of all of the failed attempts the Empire were trying to throw at me to get me to talk. The hallucinations through the force, the electrocution, all of that to get me to spill the location of not only my crew, but of the countless other small cells scattered throughout the galaxy.

I had seen the horrors first hand in many instances of what the Empire was attempting to do throughout the galaxy. I immediately flashed back to the time when I first met Hera. We actually tried to stop Count Vidian from destroying the planet of Cynda. In Vidian's mad attempts at meeting a Thoralide quota, he was willing to kill innocent lives just to get what he wanted.

I now can say that I personally was affected by the actions of the Empire. If the torture wasn't enough to say that the Empire and the people working for it weren't evil to the core, I don't know what else will.

I leaned heavily against Zeb as I limped back to the _Ghost_. The ship was actually a welcomed sight for me for the grey walls and angry faces did tend to leave a bad impression. The pain that was wrapping through my body was so bad that I felt that I was going to faint right on the spot. If it wasn't for the fact that Zeb was practically holding me up than I'm pretty sure that I would have collapsed to the ground. I felt Zeb shift his weight underneath me so that he was carrying me more that helping me.

"You alright there, Kanan?" Zeb questioned me.

I closed my eyes for a brief couple of seconds and then let out a sigh of relief as the reality of what just happened sunk in. I couldn't believe that I made it out of that infernal place alive. I could handle torture because I handled much worse, but being sent to Mustafar of all places shattered my beliefs of ever seeing the light of day again.

"Yeah, Zeb," I finally replied to the Lasat, "I'm alright."

I saw off of the corner of my eye Zeb give a small reassuring smirk that had become the signature of the friendly giant. That made a smile come to my face.

We finally made it to the ramp of the _Ghost _and was greeted by Hera who wore an expression of relief. She then gave me the biggest hug that she's ever given me in the many years that I have known her. I let go of Zeb wrapping my arms around the Twi-lek hoping that this gesture was reassuring to her as it was to me.

She then let go slowly so that Zeb could get a hold of me again. Those green eyes of hers now brimming over with tears.

Words didn't have to be spoken between the two of us as Zeb helped me the rest of the way up the ramp and into the cargo hold of the ship.

It was then that I saw Sabine slowly but surely come out of the shadows of the upper deck with a half concerned yet half relieved look on her face. She must have seen straight through the façade that I had put up and noticed all of the visible injuries. I had numerous lacerations on my arms and legs, a severely sprained left ankle. I was pretty sure that I had a concussion and a few internal injuries to top it all. I knew that Sabine also had firsthand experience with Empire too.

But before I could protest, she walked over to me and smiled.

"Glad to have to back Spector 1," She replied, "Thought they would have killed you."

"They were talking about it," I replied solemnly, a thought that I definitely didn't want passing through my mind.

She nodded as her smile grew ever bigger.

The only person that wasn't there that I really wanted to see right now was Ezra. I honestly expected him to be the first person to greet me.

"Where's Ezra?" I questioned Hera as I still hung onto Zeb.

She pointed in the direction of the upper deck where our quarters were located.

"I don't think he realizes your back," Hera replied.

"Well then help me up," I stated as I gestured to the ladder leading up there.

Hera and Zeb helped me get up to the top in one piece. I walked into the hallway separating the rooms.

"Hera, will you get him for me?" I questioned the green skinned Twi-lek. She nodded her head and then proceeded to find out where Ezra was hiding.

I then heard Hera's soft voice tell my young padawan that there was someone there to see him.

I soon realized that Zeb had managed to find his way back to his post of helping me stay on my feet. In the midst of wanting to see my padawan again, I had quite forgotten that he wasn't there.

It was then that Hera walked out of the room Ezra and Zeb shared looking behind her as if there was something dangerous behind her. She then turned to smile at me as Ezra finally emerged.

He looked up at me and it was as if a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Kanan!" He exclaimed.

He ran over to me and gave me a big hug. This reaction knocked me out of Zeb's grasp and to my knees. Ezra then buried his head in my shoulder and began to cry. This action made me tear up as well as I then returned the gesture, holding him so close as if he was my own son.

"I thought they killed you!" He added. At one point in my tenure with the Empire, the training bond that the two of us had established had snapped much like what happens when either the master or the apprentice dies.

"No, not by a long shot kiddo," I said through silent tears of my own. I understood what Ezra was going through. Finding out that someone close to you has died is not an easy thing to overcome. For Ezra I couldn't even begin to imagine what would have happened if I did die. He already lost his parents to the Empire and if they had gotten to me too.

I banished the thought and continued to comfort my padawan by just being there.

I then felt a hand rest of my back. I instinctively turned around almost in a defensive position and then realized that it was just Sabine. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and just stayed there.

I then noticed that Ezra's sobs has slowed down, but he didn't move. Or at least he didn't until Hera did the same thing to him that Sabine was doing to me.

Ezra pulled himself from my embrace and then leaned slightly into Hera's but never once did he take his eyes off of me.

"Kanan, you should be proud of Ezra," Hera broke the silence, "If it wasn't for his heroics, I don't think we would have found you in time."

"No way, you?" I teased Ezra who had turned beet red at the praise he had received.

He then gave me a look of 'oh stop it' and then finally cracked a smile on that tear streaked face of his.

We both locked eyes for what seemed like minutes. Ezra, for the first time since I met him, had a look of relief. I had never seen it in the boy and hoped that it would stay there permanently. He then flung himself back on me and started to hug me again. This time though, I fell straight on my back; my weakness from the seemingly endless torture finally surfacing.

"Oops sorry, master," Ezra replied as he frantically tried to sit up. I tried to help him up by pushing up on the sides of his stomach only to have him fall right back down beside me giggling like a little girl, "No don't do that!"

"Oh you're ticklish huh?" I questioned Ezra. He must have immediately known what my plan was and tried to get away only to have Zeb grab his arms and hold him there.

"I'll hold him here for you Kanan," Zeb exclaimed obviously wanting to see this.

Forgetting all of the pain in my body, I pushed myself off the ground and then began attacking Ezra with tickles. It was good to hear laughter from someone instead of the screams that I heard coming from other cells. Ezra managed to wiggle free from Zeb's grasp and ran further down the hall from me. He held his hands up in mock surrender, laughing the whole way.

I let him go relishing the few moments of our reunion. Although I would have never expected that reaction from Ezra, it would be the one that I would not soon forget as our family was once again whole. We never seemed to never fail to find each other despite the odds that stacked against us.

I felt that a hole had been ripped into my heart as a result of Order 66 was mending as the family I lost was now in the family I had. My only hope was that I could guard it and Ezra as long as I had breath running through me.

Once again, the _Ghost _crew would guard the light for future generations of not only Jedi, but of every being throughout the galaxy. We would make sure that as long as we were together, that the future would never face for anyone.


	2. Author's Note!

**Hey Guys its me again! I had a reader come up with a really cool idea for this story. I took it as the reader said that I should write this scene from the point of view of each crew member. Since I wrote the initial chapter from Kanan's POV, I'm going to start with Hera and work my way to each of the others. If you like it please review. I really want to know what you think about it before I begin this process. Please review if you like the idea or have another suggestion for me. **

**I'm also still going to call it a one shot because that's what I originally meant for it to be and wrote it out to be but I'm adding this. But please let me know what you think and maybe it will just become a series of one shots underneath the same title.**


	3. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys! IM BACK! With more of the one shot that I started over the weekend! THANKS SO MUCH for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. I can't believe the response I got for the story! In my whole time on FanFiction, I've never gotten that kind of response to any of my other stories! It means a lot to me to know that there are people who care about my work and love it! Thank you Lunacruz for giving me the idea of the different perspectives. I really wanted to add something else to this especially after this response and I really liked the idea! I am also going to add a bit of how they rescue him in my eyes even though the episode hasn't aired yet on how they rescue him.**

**I also tagged Vanessa Marshal who plays Hera's voice in the series with a link to my first chapter. I really hope to get her insight to my story so things might change. She is a true Star Wars fan and I hope to meet her some day because I'm such a huge fan of Star Wars and especially the animated stuff they have been working on with the Clone Wars and now with Rebels. If things are going to change, I will let you know but yeah.**

**I am going to start writing the extra scenes with writing from Hera's POV. I know that there are a few of you who says that I should write from Ezra's view first but I think that I should write him last just for the nature of the story. But yeah I hope that you will enjoy what I am have to write for the others' POVs.**

**I'm sorry this isn't another chapter but I really want y'alls input on this story. I can't finish this without you and I think that's why a lot of my stories die out because I don't have people who care about this story as much as I do being the writer. If you guys have any thoughts or ideas on where I should go with this even before this story is finished or even another story to write about, I will be more than willing to listen and maybe if I like the idea, it will get put into my story. **

**Once again, I really thank you for all of the reviews, follows, favs that you have been gracious enough to give me and I'm really glad that you like this story because this story means a lot to me. Oh and please feel free to share this story with all of your Star Wars fans that love Kanan and the Rebels story line. **

**PS: I'm curious who would want me to create my own twitter account to post my stories there?**


	4. Ezra's POV

**Hey guys I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter of the story! This part is going to be from Ezra's POV.**

**I'm going to need some help coming up for how Kanan is captured, where he is being held and how they rescue them. Think you guys can do that for me? I can write it into a later chapter. **

**I was going to write for Ezra last of all but I couldn't think of what to say. Can you help me with what I should do? Please use Kanan's point of view of Hera for help. I just feel in a major writer's block for the other characters.**

**But please if you feel something is out of place or want to give me a suggestion on how to do something, please feel free to let me know! I love getting writing feedback from you guys as you always seem to think about something I don't. But anyway let's get to the story, hope you enjoy it and if you do please review to tell me what you think.**

**Ezra's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was feeling. There in my consciousness, I felt an empty hole where Kanan's presence usually resided. It felt like the force that I was so attuned to was gone, wisped away like leaves in the wind.

I sat in the room that Zeb and I shared. I couldn't force myself to move from the small ledge that lined the wall perpendicular from the beds as I rested my head in my hands.

Why was it that everyone I cared about was ripped away from me? Kanan was like the father figure that I hadn't had in over eight years. I had lived without the guidance of my father since I was seven and he was taken by the empire. Now Kanan had been taken by the very same people and was never to return.

It was then that I felt warm tears flowing down my face as the realization hit me that my master, mentor and friend wasn't coming back. Just like my parents, he was snuffed out like a candle that had run out of the wick to keep it going.

What was I going to do? How was I going to be able to overcome this and move on? I was tired of the Empire trampling over every family that I made whether blood related or not. The emotional scarring of the last time that happened still haunted me to this very day. I still hadn't figured out how to let go of the hurt and everything that goes with it.

I stood up and walked over to the bunks, wanting very much to end the suffering I was feeling then. But as I walked, I felt the light bump of my lightsaber against my leg as it hung loose from its place on my belt. It was a reminder of the most exciting time of my life. It was a reminder of the day that I not only shared with myself, but with Kanan.

I threw it at the wall behind my bed in frustration. It was the frustration that I couldn't save Kanan from being captured that day at the communications tower. That I did nothing after I hopped aboard the _Phantom_ to convince Hera from going after him.

_"How do I trust in the force, if all it does is take the things most precious to me away?" _I thought as I threw my hands in the air and melted to the floor finally letting loose the pain I was feeling inside. The bond that Kanan and I shared had shattered sometime in the midst of his tenure in the hands of the so called governing force of the galaxy. From what he told me was that when the master/padawan bond broke, it meant that either the master or the padawan had died. I remember falling to the floor with a massive headache when it happened and then the feeling of emptiness slowly seeped in.

I then heard a soft rap on my door as someone on the other side knocked. I used the force to press the button on the control panel to open the door.

In walked Hera. She didn't wear a look of sadness as I turned my tear streaked face towards her. In fact, it surprised me to see that she seemed happy, no elated about something.

"Ezra, there is someone that wants to see you," She replied staying as close to the doorway as possible. I stared at her as I questioned in my mind who it was that would want to see me. Many names flew through my head as I tried to figure out who it was.

Hera then slowly walked out glancing between me and whoever it was standing outside of the door. At this, I felt compelled to follow her outside of room.

When I walked around the corner, following the green skinned Twi-lek outside for the first time since the bond had broken, I was greeted by Zeb and a man whom Zeb was holding up as if he was injured. It was then that I noticed the bi-colored green shirt, the green armor, his slicked back brown hair and the blue green eyes looked so familiar. It was then that I recognized him as…

"Kanan!" I shouted as ran over to my master and gave him the biggest hug I'd given anybody other than my parents. I then felt him kneeling down as I must have knocked him out of Zeb's grasp. I then buried my head in his shoulder and let my emotions show its true colors. I then felt Kanan return the gesture as his strong arms wrapped around me and my tiny frame.

"I thought they killed you!" I exclaimed through the fabric that adorned the shoulder I was crying on. I had never felt this relieved in my life as we both squeezed the hug tighter.

"No, not by a long shot, kiddo," he replied to me as we sat there in silence.

I then felt a quick movement come from my master that broke our hug. I saw Sabine had her arms wrapped around Kanan's neck as if he was giving her a piggy back ride. I then slowly felt a pair of hands do the same to me. But I never once took my eyes off of Kanan.

"Kanan, you should be proud of Ezra," Hera broke the silence that hung between all of us, "If it wasn't for his heroics, I don't think we would have found you in time."

I felt myself blushing so hard that I felt the need to turn my head to hide it.

"No way, you?" Kanan teased me. I gave him the 'stop it' look but then finally cracked a smile. One that I felt was the most genuine smile I had given anyone in years.

I locked eyes with my master for what seemed like minutes. For the first time since I met the crew of the _Ghost,_ I felt relieved and it was a kind of relief that was strange to me.

As to assure myself that my master was indeed truly in front of me, I flung myself back on him intending to give him another hug. I instead knocked him onto his back.

"Oops sorry, master," I replied struggling to sit back up and get off of my master who was no doubt injured in some form or fashion from his encounter with the Empire. Kanan then tried to help me get off of him, pressing hard on my stomach. I then felt a rush of this ticklish energy running from that spot throughout my entire body causing me to collapse beside Kanan in a fit of girlish giggles.

"No," I said through the laughter, "Don't do that!"

"Oh your ticklish huh?" Kanan questioned me. I immediately knew what his plan was a scooted on my hands and knees trying to get away from him. But I didn't get far until I felt two massive hands clasp around my arms preventing me from escaping.

"I'll hold him there for you Kanan!" Zeb exclaimed. I could tell that he wanted to see this since I could feel amusement rolling off of him in waves.

I then saw Kanan push himself off of the floor and began the tickling process. He tickled me from my midsection to where he found out I was ticklish in the first place. Laughter rolled out of me like waves on still water.

I then managed to free myself from Zeb's grasp and ran further down the hall from Kanan and Zeb. I never took my eyes off of the pair as I threw my hands up in mock surrender, laughing the whole way. Kanan made a gesture as if he was going to pursue me, which sent me flying down the corridor even more.

I then realized he wasn't following me and found a spot to just sit down and relish the moment as the realization that my master wasn't dead finally soaked in. I then let my head rest in my hands again and began to cry. But this time it wasn't tears of sadness, but ones of joy.

Kanan was my light and without him I was in complete darkness as I was countless years before I met him. Not only was he my mentor and my friend, but he was also so much like a father to me that I didn't want that to be taken away.

I was determined this time to guard the light for not only myself, but for the whole crew. Guard the light that had become Spector 1 so that he could train others beyond myself. So that he could become that father figure for countless others like me. So that he could be the light to a darken world as he had for me and for the crew of the _Ghost._

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading and if you like what you see or have any suggestions please review and let me know! I hope to get these POVs of the other characters out before Monday since the season finale of Rebels will be airing on Monday for US viewers. So keep an eye for those! And if you have any suggestions regarding the parts I need help on please either PM me or review to let me know! Anyway THANKS so much for reading and following this story! Hope this part meets your expectations!**


End file.
